


You need to learn some respect

by GunsandShips34



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, George Washington is a Dad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsandShips34/pseuds/GunsandShips34
Summary: After manipulating a direct order, Alex and John are in for a punishment of a life time, and George will ensure that this will be the last punishment they'll receive.





	You need to learn some respect

 

“Call me son one more time!”  
  


Hamilton shouted, shoving his commander away from him, all his rage being let loose at him. Soon after it turns into regret as he is now standing before an angry Washington. His eyes shift to look at Washington's balled up fist, they were as if he was ready to strike. Alexander takes a step back slowly, shifting his hands back behind his back. 

 

“S-Sir-, ” Hamilton shuddered but was shut up by Washington's forceful grip on his collar, choking him slightly when he was pulled closer to the taller mans face. He could hear the anger in his breathing, and it made him become very uncomfortable. It didn't help that Washington’s grip became tighter. 

 

“I don't know who you think you're talking to like that young man,” Washington said sternly but very furiously. “I-I’m sorry, sir, ” Hamilton sounded very worried for what may happen next. The man was ready to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness if he had to. 

 

“I oughta have you flogged… but I think I can handle this better.” Washington dragged Hamilton towards his desk and gestured him to bend over it. “Wait right here,” Washington said before leaving the tent and Hamilton bent over his desk, his arms holding him up. 

Hamilton sighed, wishing he could just apologize and it will all be over. He knew what was going to happen. Washington mentioned him being flogged, so he assume it was just going to be a regular hand spanking. He wouldn't be surprised, his mouth gotten him in this position several times after all. 

 

Hamilton’s train of thought stopped when he started hearing groaning getting closer to the tent. Washington came back inside dragging a whiny and confused Laurens by the ear.  _ “John too?”  _ Hamilton said to himself. He let go of Laurens’ ear. “Stand up straight!”, Washington shouted at the boy. He did what he was told and stood up straight with the most bratty grin. Alex looked to watch what was going on.

 

“I am very disappointed in you John. Not only did you manipulate a direct order, but you got your friend involved, ” Washington said sternly. “I'm sorry sir..but Lee-” “This isn't about Lee right now! You disobeyed me behind my back!”, Washington yelled at John who wore an amused grin on his face. He accidentally let a chuckle slip from his lips and he covered his mouth out of habit. He quickly removed his mouth before saying, “With all due respect sir, I only did it to stand up for your name.” Washington sighed in disgust. “Get your ass over here!”, Washington grabbed John by his shirt and forcefully pulled him over his desk next to Alex. 

 

“Hands on the desk, ” Washington said as he began to unbuckle his pants, the sound of the belt clicking ranged in their ears. Hamilton quickly turns his back against the desk in fear. “Please sir, it was an accident. I won't do it again,” Hamilton pleaded, intertwining his hands. John soon followed and turned back around, “I'm sorry for doing such a thing, sir. I—”

 

“Alexander, Johnathan, hands on the desk! Don't make me say it a third time”, Washington shouted. They both sighed in defeat and turned around, hands gripping the ends of the desk. “Feet apart, ” Washington told. Hamilton did as told and spread his legs slightly. He knew not to talk back when he shouts. John however thought it would be a good idea to be a little brat again despite the situation he was already in. “Sir, I don't find this fair,” John spat with an annoyed tone. 

 

_ “Shut up!”  _ Alex whispered to John, trying to warn his ass. Washington paused for a second and then said, “No no, Alex,” he stops Hamilton. “What do you not find fair?” John responds, “Lee called you out, why are we getting the crap beaten out of us for defending you?”

  
  


Washington grabbed John’s hair and pulled it back, forcing him to make eye contact. “This is about respect, Laurens! And it seems you have none of it right now. You obviously desire something worse than this. Go wait on the bed, I'll deal with you after Hamilton,” Washington forced John away from the desk by his hair and to the direction of the bed. John gulped and moved to the bed. Well that didn't seem help his case… 

 

Washington turns his attention to back to Alex. “Now Alex, I'm gonna give you 30 licks. If I see a finger move off that desk we're starting over. Do I make myself clear?”, Washington folded his belt, readying himself. “Yes sir…”, Alex swallowed in fear, definitely regretting his choices now. Why did he have to be such a loudmouth? 

 

The first lash came down, and Hamilton tried to hold in his moan. The second came down and it landed on his sit spot, making Alex move his hand back. “Not there, ” Alex pleaded. “Put your hand back Alex, ” Washington ordered. Alex did as he was told and placed his hand back on the desk. “Now start back at one, and I want you to count, ” Washington said. 

 

After 2 more do overs and 15 spanks, Alex began to whimper and pleaded for Washington to stop in between his cries. He took way more than 30 due to his hands slipping off the desk. His legs were shaky, trying not to let go of the desk so desperately as they we're only halfway done from 30. 

 

“Ahh! T-Twenty!” Hamilton screamed in pain, his legs about to give out from all the lashes on his ass and thighs. Washington isn't showing any mercy, he's probably bruised already. “You have 10 more Alexander.” Washington said lifting the belt ready to strike. Hamilton’s knees eventually gave out, and he collapses on the floor, hands still on the desk. “Sir, please! I'm so sorry, I won't yell at you again, I won't disrespect you again! Just please stop!”, Alex pleaded, trying so hard not to remove his hands from the desk. 

 

Washington kneels down to Hamilton and grabs him by the hair, making him face him. “You're damn right you won't disrespect me again. Now stand up, take your last ten, and we will talk afterwards.” Washington sat back up, and so did Alex but very weakly. Alex braced himself for his last few whips. 

 

The first came down hard. And then the next, and then Alex covered his backside with one hand, tears rolling down his face. He whimpered, mad at himself for being defeated when they were almost done. Instead of starting over, Washington swiftly placed his hand against his back and gave him his last 8 quick and hard. Alex screamed in pain for each and every last one of them. When Washington let him go, Hamilton fell to his knees and sobbed. 

 

“Stand up, Alexander,” Washington said, grabbing his chair from behind his desk and setting it close to the front if the desk, sitting on the chair. “Go bend over the bed, John, come here.”, Washington said. Both did what they were told, John standing in front of Washington. “Go in my drawer and grab Discipline.”, Washington said as he puts his belt back on. “W-wait-”, John shuddered. “Don't make me say it twice. You put this upon yourself.” John sighed and went into the drawer and grabbed a mini paddle with holes in it and wooden carved words that spelled “Discipline”. 

 

John handed him the paddle and Washington pulled him over his lap quickly. “I better not hear a chuckle. Hold still.”, Washington said as he landed the first lick on his backside. “Ow!?”, John kicked his feet and shouted in pain. “Why would I laugh at thi- Ahh!!” Washington didn't give him any breaks. He kept spanking him one by one. John started crying a loud by the 10th spank. “You best to learn your lesson from this. Obviously my own belt doesn't seem to work on you but this is perfect for you.”, Washington said, spanking him as hard as he can. 

 

Washington could hear John muttering words under his breath.  _ Fuck, daddy,  _ he heard. The nickname had him question whether he was learning from this or enjoying this. As long as he was in tears, Washington was satisfied.

 

After 47 strikes John mentally counted, he was in full tears, covering his back from anymore. “You had enough?”, Washington said moving John’s hand and rubbing his sore ass. “Yes! Yes please, Sir! I'm sorry!”, John cried out. “Good to hear, we just have a few more to go.” Washington held his hand against his back and continued to punish him. “Ahhh! No, please daddy! I’ll be good I promise! I'll be good!”, John screamed and kicked his feet. 

 

Alex flinched at every spank that echoed, being grateful that he didn't receive the treatment John was getting. If John was screaming that loud, Alex knew he wouldn't last the first few spanks. He noticed that his general had no shame in letting people know what was going on inside the tent seeing as he is very loud with his lectures.

 

Finally, Washington sat the paddle down on the desk and allowed John to stay over his lap and cry out. He rubbed his back, feeling him tremble on his lap and hearing his sobs calming down after a while. 

 

“Go to the bed with Alex, John, ” Washington said. “I’ll put oil on you two.” John got off of Washington’s lap and moved over to the bed. “Go ahead and pull you breachers down,” Washington walked over to the two with a bottle of moisturizing oil.

 

They both undid thier pants and revealed their blemishes. They both took it upon themselves to rub their soar spots. Alex only had a few lash marks and a few bruises here and there. John however had more of a darker shade of pink with more bruises than Alex. They both groaned at the contact.

 

Washington poured oil onto his hand and began to massage Alex first. Alex winced at the contact. “Now Alex, what did you learn?” Washington asked him. “To not raise my voice at you, sir…”, Alex said, sounding guilty. “Good boy, ” Washington replied, moving over to John to massage him. John wailed quietly at the touch. “And John, what did you learn?” Washing asked him. “To not manipulate a direct order, sir.”, John replied. “I think it was more than that.” Washington said, pushing his hand a little harder against his soar rear. John yelped and said, “And to not disrespect you sir. I'm sorry. ” Washington playfully tapped his ass before saying, “Good boy. Now, you two sit here and think about your actions.”

 

With that, Washington went out of the tent, probably to check on Lee. The two sighed in relief. 


End file.
